


Лучший десерт

by Luchiana



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: О любимом десерте доктора Стрэнджа.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 9





	Лучший десерт

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2019 для команды WTF Stark & Strange 2019.

_До щелчка Таноса_

Даже доктору Стивену Стрэнджу иногда требовался перерыв. Поэтому он, облачённый в простые джинсы, старую футболку и кардиган, вышел прогуляться в жаркий майский полдень. Люди вокруг спешили по своим делам, не обращая на него внимания, а солнце припекало макушку, облизывало горячими лучами шею и обнимало жаром со спины. Не большой любитель солнечных ванн, Стивен стал искать, где бы спастись от любвеобильного светила, и взгляд его наткнулся на жизнерадостную вывеску кафе-мороженого: «Праздник каждый день». Хмыкнув про себя столь незамысловатому обещанию, Стивен свернул под навес и нашёл себе свободный столик. Едва глянув в меню, ткнул подскочившему тут же официанту пальцем в первую попавшуюся строчку и принялся ждать заказ.

Большой картонный стакан вызывающе красного цвета, казалось, сам источал жар, хотя на поверку был холоден — как и полагалось мороженому. Шоколадный пломбир, политый шоколадным сиропом и усыпанный лепестками миндаля, смотрелся немного эпатажно. Под стать тому, в честь кого был назван — Старк. Железный человек, Мститель, бизнесмен, гений и далее по списку… Это имя никогда его особо не интересовало, хотя теперь должно было: они всё-таки занимались одним делом — защищали Землю.

Если задуматься: что заставило человека, у которого в жизни есть всё, встать на путь геройства? Это у заскучавшего миллиардера хобби такое?

Стивен погрузил пластиковую ложечку в стакан, отчего миндальные лепестки, напоминавшие кучерявую шевелюру, распались, съехав к краям. Шоколадный цвет мороженого вызывал ассоциации со смуглой кожей, карими глазами и каштанового цвета волосами — тёплые оттенки никак не сочетались с охлаждающей задачей десерта, и Стивен почти удивился тому, каким ледяным он оказался на вкус. Сладкая масса мгновенно таяла во рту, растекаясь по языку патокой. Она могла бы показаться невыносимо приторной, но фирменная миндальная горчинка меняла всё.

Сочетание несочетаемого — солнечной теплоты с обжигающим холодом и запредельной сладости с отрезвляющей горечью — почему-то показалось Стивену очень подходящим к имени Тони Старка.

_Полгода назад_

Дни после возвращения мира в исходное состояние выдались хлопотными, и как только появилась свободная минутка, Стивен улизнул из Храма и направился к уже облюбованному кафе, которое, как и прежде, обещало ему праздник. Не то чтобы Стивен их очень любил, праздники эти, но, вновь побывав за чертой жизни, он как-то вдруг стал больше ценить простые земные радости. В том числе мороженое.

— На ваш вкус, — сказал он официанту, и через несколько минут перед ним оказался уже знакомый красный стакан. Оттенок алого в точности совпадал с цветом брони, которую Стивену довелось увидеть вживую, и отчего-то по спине прошёлся холодок. Придвинув стакан ближе, Стивен ощутил кожей глянцевую гладкость и прохладу поверхности. Словно металл костюма под пальцами.

Отмахнувшись от неуместных ассоциаций, Стивен подцепил лакомство с верхушки и отправил в рот, затем ещё и ещё — быстро, пока не растаяло. Губы и язык немели, но он всё почему-то торопился, словно боялся не успеть, словно с мороженым таяло его время, и горечи во рту оставалось больше, чем сладости.

Почему раньше он считал «Старколадный миндаль» приторным?

Как ему в голову прежде приходило считать Старка высокомерным зазнайкой?

Почти перестав ощущать вообще что-либо, Стивен оставил ложку в опустошённом наполовину стакане и откинулся на спинку стула, дожидаясь, пока рот придёт в норму.

Холод уходил, и нарушенный баланс постепенно восстанавливался.

_Сейчас_

— Вам как обычно? — улыбка официанта полностью соответствует жизнеутверждающей вывеске кафе.

Стивен кивает и старательно не обращает внимания на насмешливую улыбку Тони, когда привычный уже красный стакан оказывается перед ним на столе.

— Я думал, оно для тебя _приторновато_ , — не удерживается тот от ехидного замечания.

— Так и есть, — невозмутимо отвечает Стивен. — Но сочетание шоколада с миндалём удивительно удачное.

И пока Тони беззаботно разглядывает окружающую обстановку и людей, время от времени делая глоток своего американо без сахара, Стивен ложку за ложкой смакует свой десерт, мягкий, как губы Тони, бархатистый, как мочки его ушей, и терпкий, как весь он. Любимый вкус любимого человека.

Тони, наозиравшись, возвращает взгляд к нему. Стивен, зачерпнув побольше мороженого на ложку, погружает её в рот и, выждав пару секунд, не сводя глаз с Тони, медленно вынимает обратно, собирая губами подтаявшую верхушку. С удовольствием отметив, как расширились у Тони зрачки, как дрогнули ноздри и закаменели плечи, Стивен обводит губы языком и невинно улыбается.

Главный десерт ждёт его впереди — и он лучше любого праздника.


End file.
